


I'll treat you right

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ne aveva mai indossato uno simile prima di quella sera.
Relationships: Angelique/Dorian Gray





	I'll treat you right

Non ne aveva mai indossato uno simile prima di quella sera.

Non era nuova a simili abiti ma mai aveva avuto l’occasione di poterne indossare uno fatto appositamente per lei, cucito secondo le sue misure che le aderisse in quella maniera. Al bordello le avevano dati graziosi, fatti per sedurre ma non erano suoi, erano solamente un prestito e mai aveva pensato di spendere il denaro che guadagnava per farsi confezionare un vestito su misura. Chi mai l’avrebbe vista? Chi mai l’avrebbe invitata ad un ballo o a una soirée? E chi mai poteva essere interessato ad ammirare l’abito di una puttana che non era nemmeno una donna vera e propria?

Angelique si era da tempo rassegnata al suo destino, donna intrappolata nel corpo di un uomo, e aveva imparato a non aspettarsi molto dalla vita, era già tanto essere in vita e avere un sistema per guadagnarsi il pane, meglio non sognare gingilli che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Poi Dorian Gray era entrato nella sua vita.

Lo aveva inizialmente creduto un cliente come tanti, di quelli con desideri inconfessabili che tornavano più volte rossi di vergogna, forse con qualche delicatezza ma nulla di più. Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che l’altro provasse realmente un sentimento nei suoi confronti che fosse simile all’amore. Non era così sciocca da pensare che quello dell’altro fosse amore, non voleva crederci perché sarebbe stato da ingenue e lei non lo era da troppo tempo. Dorian aveva organizzato quella serata per lei, perché potesse avere un suo debutto in società, una società che al disprezzava e che l’aveva posta ai suoi margini, ma quella sera tutti avrebbero dovuto applaudirla.

Si rimirò per l’ennesima volta allo specchio e chiuse gli occhi sognante, per questo non si accorse di due braccia delicate eppure forti che le circondarono la vita. Si godette quell’abbracciò in silenzio prima di riaprire gli occhi, la presenza di Dorian riusciva sempre a calmarla, era sicura che avesse dei segreti ma finché si fosse preso cura di lei non avrebbe fatto domande, l’idea di tornare sulla strada la sgomentava.

<< Meravigliosa, una creatura angelica >> le sussurrò Dorian prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio ricolmo di sensualità e desiderio. Angelique ricambiò il bacio abbandonandosi contro il torace di Dorian, non si era mai sentita così protetta in vita sua e amava quella sensazione. Non oppose alcuna resistenza quando Dorian la fece voltare per poter più facilmente frugare sotto le sue gonne. L’abito si sarebbe rovinato pensò assente mentre Dorian la premeva contro la parete, tutto quel lavoro sprecato si disse poco prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito quando la mano di Dorian si chiuse sulla sua erezione, solitamente odiava che lo toccassero lì, aveva detestato quell’appendice per tutta la vita, era la prova più evidente di una mascolinità che aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sopprimere ma con Dorian … con Dorian era diverso. L’altro sembrò aver capito, motivo per cui dopo alcune veloci toccate la sua mano raggiunse un altro luogo, e quello si che le piaceva. Angelique si appoggiò al muro e buttò indietro la testa per gemere mentre Dorian lentamente inseriva il primo dito, era abituata a ben altro e forse proprio per questo si abbandonò a quella maniera delicata eppure passionale di fare all’amore. Dorian la baciava sulla bocca, sul collo, ovunque e lei non gli era mai stata più grata.

Pensò distrattamente che doveva liberarsi del vestito, occuparsi personalmente dei lacci sulla schiena o delegare Dorian, non … poteva rovinarlo, non poteva rovinare un abito così bello in maniera irreversibile, Dorian aveva già stropicciato la gonna e lei … poi lo sentì toccare quel punto dentro di sé e smise di pensare.

Il gemito di piacere che le sfuggì quando Dorian fu finalmente dentro di lei era indecente, e osceno, nessuna persona bennata avrebbe mai dovuto produrre simili suoni si disse. Dorian però sembrò gradire, sembrò gradire molto dato che le diede a malapena il tempo di abituarsi a quella intrusione prima di cominciare a spingersi con forza dentro di lei, ansimando e gemendo. Era un amplesso veloce, nato dalla brama di lui e dal poco tempo che avevano a disposizione e Angelique vi si abbandonò, stringendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Dorian mentre gemeva il suo nome.

Si sarebbe rovinato, quell’abito da sera così bello e pensato per lei sola si sarebbe rovinato irrimediabilmente ma non le importava, non mentre Dorian colpiva ripetutamente quel punto di lei regalandole il paradiso. Tutto nel suo corpo rivelava la sua vera natura maschile ma sentire Dorian mormorare il suo nome, il nome che si era scelta, le riconfermava che davvero lui era innamorato di Angelique, che non la considerava una mostruosità o un capriccio ma la vedeva come la donna che meritava di essere.

Unì le loro labbra in un ultimo bacio prima di abbandonarsi al godimento, avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi la sottoveste pensò quando tornò a pensare razionalmente. Subì le ultime spinte di lui e poi fu investita da un calore familiare mentre Dorian le accarezzava deliacamente il volto.

<< Dobbiamo andare, ci stanno aspettando tutti. Tutta Londra è qui per te >> mormorò lui prima di aiutarla a sistemarsi alla bell’e meglio.

<< Dovremmo …dovremmo proprio andare >> rispose lei in un sussurro osservandosi un’ultima volta allo specchio, quella era la sua serata e niente e nessuno gliel’avrebbero rovinata, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per arrivare fin lì, tra le braccia di Dorian Gray e con un indosso uno stupendo abito da sera fatto su misura per lei.


End file.
